


Taste the Rainbow

by thosepoorsouls



Series: Warm Up Drabbles [4]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Other, discussions of cake are happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosepoorsouls/pseuds/thosepoorsouls
Summary: Turns out planning things are harder than you'd think.





	Taste the Rainbow

"We cannot have green frosting on our cake. Why on earth would we have _green_ frosting on a cake?" Aziraphale looked almost as baffled as he was. Crowley flung his arms up.

"Green is a nice colour! And why can't it have green frosting? The cake is a grown up, it can have rainbow frosting for all I care."

Aziraphale looked thoughtful now. "Well. A rainbow does seem fitting, with the modern symbolism and everything. I supposed that to the unknowing we must look like a gay old married couple."

"We might be old, but we are not married - _yet_."

**Author's Note:**

> I am very tired I've had the worst day they are getting married I only had a hundred words to work with if you have any head canons on how their wedding would be or even if you think they would have a wedding please post them in the comments, and please take care of each other.


End file.
